mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.06 (Original Server)
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 1. Enlighted One - Lunox, Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. Available to the whole Official Server from 4th, September Hero Speciality: A mage that possesses both DPS and AOE skills. She has FOUR ACTIVE skills! * 1st Skill: Pulse - Lunox summons a rain of starlight upon nearby enemies, recovering HP from the damage that is dealt. Passive: Effect strengthen with each stack of Twilight. * 2nd Skill: Assault - Lunox unleashes chaotic energy forward. Damages and slow enemy units. CD immidiately refreshes if the enemy unit has a Evil Mark. Passive: Effects strenghen with each of Chaos. * 3rd Skill: Fission - Lunox uses a fusion of energy to deal energy in a fan-shaped area, cause a slow effect. * Ultimate: & Chaos - Lunox is twisted by the power of chaos and order. Every time she uses her powers they become stronger. When she uses the power of order, she gains Brilliance and deals continuous damage in an invulnerable state. When she uses the power of chaos, she gains Darkening and deals damage to enemies in a fish-shaped area. * Passive: Twist - Lunox has lost all sense of time and reality. As a result, she does benefit from CD reduction effects. when Darkening becomes more severe, CD effects become magic PEN. When Brilliance becomes stronger, CD effects become double resist. 2. Natalia - Revamped. Launch Week 30% Diamond Off. Natalia now deals more damage from the back of enemies, but she lacks the ability to approach the enemy from back. Therefore, we added a new function that allow her to lock the enemy's back when she quits the invisible status. Due to the flexibility Natalia has, we have also adjusted the dash distance of Claw Dash. We have also made improvements on the visual effects on her skills and movements, as well as her avatar, display effect and other effects. * 1st Skill: Dash - Decreased the blink distance of every phase. * Ultimate: Strangling - Natalia attacks to a area forward for multiple times, deals physical damage and lower the movement SPD of affected target. Player can use Claw Dash to end the skill. * Passive: Instinct - Attack from behind to deal high amount of damage. If Natalia hides in bush and stopped receiving or dealing damage for a period time, she becomes invisible. Natalia shows up when she leaves the bush for a period of time or deal damage. Natalia move faster when she's invisible. In her next basic attack, she will flicker to the back of enemy to deal high amount of damage and silent the enemy. Whether in the bush or not, enemy will be alerted when Natalia approaches in the invisible form. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Sever Time 2018/08/31 05:01:00 to 2018/09/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check). * Clint;Fanny;Kagura;Alpha;Moskov;Roger;Helcurt 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Hayabusa;Sun;Johnson;Vexana;Harley;Martis 8 Free Heroes: Sever Time 2018/09/07 05:01:00 to 2018/09/14 05:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check). * Karina;Bane;Hayabusa;Sun;Yi Sun-Shin;Aurora;Diggie;Pharsa 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Akai;Aplha;Estes;Gatotkaca;Grock;Valir 8 Free Heroes: Sever Time 2018/09/14 05:01:00 to 2018/09/21 05:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check). * Akai;Lolita;Kagura;Johnson;Hilda;Lancelot;Karrie;Jawhead 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Fanny;Argus;Lesley;Angela;Gusion;Uranus 8 Free Heroes: Sever Time 2018/09/21 05:01:00 to 2018/09/28 05:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check). * Franco;Clint;Karina;Hayabusa;Lapu-Lapu;Harley;Lancelot;Lesley 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Sun;Moskov;Hylos;Vexana;Zhask;Helcurt 8 Free Heroes: Sever Time 2018/09/28 05:01:00 to 2018/10/05 05:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check). * Bruno;Natalia;Hilda;Aurora;Roger;Irithel;Grock;Angela 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Harley;Yi Sun-Shin;Diggie;Lapu-Lapu;Gatotkaca;Martis 2. New Skin: Hylos - Seer. Launch Week 30% Diamond Off. Available from 21st, August(Server Time) 3. Natalia and her skin - Blade will be available as a bundle. Launch Week 30% Diamonds Off. Now available! 4. Updates to the Fragment Shop: Now Available - Hanabi;Chang'e;Roger. Now unavailable - Natalia;Chou;Vexana. * Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Now available - KarinaPearl. Now unavailable - Yi Sun-ShinGeneral III. Hero Adjustments Selena * Abyssal Arrow: Adjust stunning time to 3s(at most). added a new effects: When stunning enemy for more than 1s, Selena gains 40% extrs movement SPD in 2s. * Adjust HP Growth to 184.5 from 172.5. * Fixed the bug where upgrading skill may cancel Recall. Franco * Iron Hook: Improved the control. The length no longer scales with level. Adjusted Mana Cost to 145+5*SkillLevel. * Fury Shock: Adjusted damage to 270+SkillLevel*30+MaxHP*3% from 320+SkillLevel*30+BonusPhysicalAttack*1. Adjusted the Mana Cost to 35+5*SkillLevel*10. * Fixed the bug where the visual effect of the Ultimate may be interrupted. Kaja * Ring of Order: Adjusted Magis Scalling Ratio to 0.6 from 0.2. Fixed the description error. Fixed the bug where the ATK SPD of this skill may be incorrect. * Devine Judgment: Adjusted Magis Scalling Ratio to 1.5 from 1.2. * Adjusted HP Growth to 190 from 210 Hayabusa * Adjusted Basic HP to 2629 from 2679 * Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal: Adjusted damage increased to 4% from 5% * Ougi: Shadow Kill: Improved the visual effect and increased the damage. No longer trigger Lifesteal when hitting minions. Aldous * Contract: Soul Steal: Aldous now gains an extra layer of "Soul Steal" effect when an enemy non-hero unit dies nearby: The layer of "Soul Steal" effect he gains from killing hero/non-hero units are adjusted to 10/2 from 4/1. The DMG boost from each layer is adjusted to 7 from 25. * Contract: Explosion: Slightly decrease the time of cast animation. * Contract: Chase Fate: Improved the contro. Now shows the avatar of the hero from whom Aldous gains the view. Eudora * Forked Lightning: Increased Base Damage by 50 at all levels (from 400-650 to 450-700). adjusted Magic RES deduct from target to 12+3*Skill Level from 15 at all levels. * Thunderstruck: Increased Base Damage to the main target by 100 at all levels (from 600/880/1190 to 700/980/1290). * Adjusted * Magic Growth to 140 from 105. Chou * Jeet Kune Do: Increased blink distance of each phase by 20%. * The Way of Dragon: Adjusted base damage of each phase to 400/450/500 from 400/480/560. Extra Adjusted Physical ATK to 2 from 1.5. * Only Fast: Adjusted the DMG of Basic Attack to 180% from 150%. * Improved recommended builds. Alice * Blood Ode: Adjusted CD to 40/35/30 from 45/39/33. * Adjusted HP Growth to 201.5 from 191.5. * Blood Ancestry: Adjusted layers required for enabling Magic Lifesteal to 25 from 30. Adjusted layers required for enabling increase Movement SPD to 50 from 60. Bane * Rum: Adjusted DMG to 60+SkillLevel*40+Total Phy.ATK*1 - 120+SkillLevel*80+Total Phy.ATK*2 from 60+SkillLevel*40+Total Phy.ATK*1.2 - 135+SkillLevel*90+Total Phy.ATK*2.7. Harley * Deadly Magic: Adjusted the percentage to 50% from 40%. * Poker Trick: Adjusted the AP Scaling Ratio to 0.2 from 0.25. Ruby * Increased Base HP by 150. * Let's dance!: Adjusted the DEF boost gained from each layer to 17.6~40 from 10.4~30. Clint * Smoke Bomb: Adjusted Base DMG to 180+SkillLevel*20 from 120+SkillLeveI*30. * Howitzer: Adjusted Base DMG to 250/300/350 from 230/290/360. Vexana * Cursed Oath: Fixed the bug where the summoned minion would chase the enemy forever. Now the minion would get back to Vexana when it goes too far. * Necromancy Spell: Adjusted Base Damage to 220~500 from 320~600. Jawhead * Adjusted ATK Growth to 7.05 from 8.55 * Ejector: Fixed a bug where the Speed boost exists with the shield after casting the skill. Akai * Tai Chi: Adjusted shield provided to 6% of Max HP from 80/0 * Blender: Basic attack now enjoys the buff from Golden Staff on marked targets Roger * Restore Human Form: Adjusted damage blocked by shield to 200/250/300/350 from 200 at all levels Martis * Ashura Aura: Adjusted Extra Physical ATK to 1.3 from 1. Lapu-Lapu * Justice Blade: Adjusted CD to 6.55 from 85. Aurora * Adjusted Magic Growth to 138 from 108 Minotaur * Rage Mode: Minotaur is now unable to use Minoan Fury for a short period of time after Minotaur’s rage becomes 0. Gord * Adjusted Magic Growth to 125 from 110. Gatotkaca * Adjusted Armor Growth to 3.3 from 3.8. * Gatotkaca can now use other skills when using this skill. * Avatar of the Guardian: Fixed a display issue. Uranus * Improved recommended builds. Bruno * Decreased the range of his basic attack by 0.2. Odette * Swan Song: Adjusted Base Damage to 240/2801320 from 200/250/300. Argus * Warmonger: Improved the description. Lolita * Guardian's Bulwark: Fixed an issue where visual effect continues when Lolita dies. Miya * Fission Shot: Fixed the visual effect Lesley * Ultimate Snipe: Fixed a bug where Lesley cannot lock a target Diggie * Time Bomb: Fixed a bug where the skill deals 2 times of damage Balmond * Cyclone Sweep: Balmond now cannot use Recall when this skill is activated Lolita * Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: Fixed a bug where the skill still continues when Hanabi has run out of mana Nana * Fixed a bug where her weapon may disappear. * Fixed a bug where the passive skill may not come in effect: Lolita Noumenon Energy Core; Kagura Yin Yang Gathering; Sun-shin Heavenly Vow;Johnson EIectro-airbag; Estes Scripture of the Moon EIf;HiIda Power of Wildness; Vexana Necromancy Spell; Roger Full Moon Curse; Karrie Lightwheel Mark; Gatotkaca Steel Bones; Grock Ancestral Gift; Odette Lakeshore Ambience; Lancelot Soul Cutter; Pharsa Spiritual Unity Improve visual effect for the ultimate of Balmond and Bane Improve visual effect for skins and battles of Chou and Moskov IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield Equipments: 1. Boots * Now provides 90 movement SPD, instead of 100. Unique Passive: Side Effect: Now decrease movement SPD by 45, instead of 55. * Fixed a bug where Unique Passive: Side Effect may not come in effect 2. Scroll * Adjusted Mag.ATK provided to 20 from 10 3. Force Breastplate * Unique Passive - Brute Force: Adjusted description to “Every time using a skill or basic attack, increase movement SPD, Phy.ATK and Mag.ATK" from "Every time using a skill or basic attack, increase movement SPD, Phy.ATK". 4. Ice * Adjusted Crit Chance Reduction provided to 10% from 5%. Adjusted CD Reduction to 10% from 15%. Adjusted price to 550 from 500 5. Battle * Unique Passive:Chase Fate: Adjusted the effect to 10% movement SPD in ls from 15% movement SPD in 25. 6. of Despair * Unique Passive: Despair: Adjusted physical ATK increased to 25% from 30%. 7. The name of Advent has been changed to Cuirass. 8. The name of Tears has been changed to Glaive. 9. New item - Potion(Appears when there's a Jawhead in your team). Purchase in Battlefield shop. Use this to avoid being affected by her skill - Ejector. Battlefield: 1. PIayers can now check the details in Equipment - Battle Spells - Emblems & Talents 2. The arrangement of battlefield statistics will now be saved on players device. The settings will still come in effect in the following battles and after restarting 3. Rearranged the button of active skills of some equipments so they can be more easily tapped. 4. Adjustments in Survival Mode: We have adjusted the strength of multiple skills to highlight the use of some critical skills. : A. Blink Effect Adjusted CD to 105 from 75. : B. Petrify Effect Adjusted CD to 105 from 7s. : C. Shield Effect Adjusted CD to 85 from 65. : D. Blitz Adjusted CD to 18s from 105. : E. Trick Adjusted CD to 185 from 105. : F. Hide Adjusted CD to 285 from 205. : G. Detonate Adjusted CD to 185 from 125. Increased the size of the detonation. Adjusted knock back distance to 4.5 from 4. :Other: : A. Increased the moving and shrinking speed of the Twilight Orb area. Prolonged the time that the area stays. : B. Fixed the bug when the collection of a set(6 pieces of equipments) is completed, some players may not enjoy an increase in current HP but only enjoy an increase in Max HP. 5. Some of the skills now don't affect the Lord and the Turtle. V. New System & Evnets 1. Added High-Quality Display. By turning on this function, players can now enjoy more detailed graphics. 2. A new event - Diamond Draw will be available after the update. :A. Choose a number fron 1-99 as your Lucky Number. :B. All the numbers that have been chosen will be submitted to our system. And the system would select the least chosen number as the final Lucky Number(1st Prize Winner) for the whole server. : C. If the number chosen by a player is announced to be the final Lucky Number, the player will be refunded all the diamonds used during this event(The time when the event starts to the time the final Number is announced). Up to 200 Diamonds. : D. If the number chosen is close to the final Lucky Number, the player will be refunded a certain percentage of the diamonds used. 30% of the diamonds spent will be refunded if the number chosen by the player is close to the final number. 3. Limited Event - Twilight Chest. 2 kinds of chests will be available during this event and a player can purchase at most 30 of them. : A. Content: ::Elite: Contains rare skin, Elite skin and normal skins. A rare/Elite skin is guaranteed in a 5X Draw. ::Epic: Contains Epic skin, rare skin, Elite skin and normal skins. An Epic skin is guaranteed in a 5X Draw. : B. Players will receive Eternity Fragments when unlocking repetitive skins. Use Eternity Fragments to redeem skins from the Eternity Shop. : C. Tap the question mark to view the prize pool. : D. Excessive Eternity Fragments will be transformed to Magic Dust and sent to the player by mail. 4. Brand New Update to Starlight Member rewards! : Except from the Recall Animation, we have specially designed exclusive Spawn Animation, Elimination Notification for Starlight Members. (Within the duration of the Membership). They will be installed automatically for new Members. Old fans can switch to them in Preparation - Battle Performance. : Weekly rewards for all Members are adjusted to 100 Magic Dust+5 Rare Skin Fragments+2*DoubIe BP Card(1-Day) , instead of 5* Random Emblem Pack(20)+5*SmalI Horn+DoubIe BP Card(1-Day)! In effect from 5:00, 21th, Aug. Server Time. VI. System Adjustments 1. Improved the visual effect when upgrading emblems 2. Improved recommended feeds so players will see more exciting contents 3. Improved character display in the main page 4. Improved the stream page. Players can now see the rank and mode playing by the streamers. 5. Improved the button and the experience of sharing battle reports to social media platforms. 6. Improved the connection when switching from background to game. 7. Now players can see whether a friend is watching streams. 8. Updated new tips related to the latest events. 9. Added a function so players will not remove the skins by accident from festival event. 10. Improved the Mentoring Program: : A. To deliver a better experience as mentors, now players can have 2 apprentices at the beginning. : B. When viewing recommended Mentor/Apprentice, players can set the usual time they spent playing MLBB so they'll match with other players that Iogin during the same period of time. : C. The Mentoring Program is now available to all players above Lv.4. If you’re fresh to this game, find a mentor! : D. Mentors and apprentices can now invite each other to join the next match. : E. Improved visual effect displayed when apprentice/mentor logs in. Added a easier button to send team_up request 11. lmproved the display when getting new skins and changing heroes. 12. Improved the visual effect for upgrading. Now players see a distinctive notice. 13. Improved the loading speed of pop-ups. 14. Group activity now shows in History. 15. Added a shortcut so players can now join the teams created by other group members from the main page. 16. Improved the speed of loading ads. 17. Improved the RAM usage and decreased the heat-up issue. 18. Improved the functions of the "One More Game” option : A. New players now see instructions. : B. When playing Ranked mode, players are also able to create or join a team by using this function. : C. Players now receive notifications when creating rooms. : D. Fixed some bugs. 19. Improved the display of background story for different sizes of monitors. 20. Improved the notification displayed when items are transformed into BPs. 21. Now player can see how many apprentices they could recruit and the number they have recruited in the Mentoring Program. 22. Improved the red-dot on the Mentoring Program. 23.Invite to the next match: When invited, the player could choose whether to decline or accept the invitation. If accept, the player will enter the inviter's team when the current match is finished. The inviter can start queuing with or without the player invited in the team. Please be patient when you send an invitation. If the inviter becomes offline or has started the match in advance, the invitation will be automatically declined. 24. Optimization in the MAYHEM mode: We have found that some of the skills are overpowered in the MAYHEM mode, which severely infringes the fair environment. Thus we have implemented several adjustments. : A. Decreased the chance to trigger knock-up effect of Valir - Hellfire. : B. Adjusted the size of Minotaur when his rage is full. : C. Decreased the DMG of Zhask's minion - Nightmaric Spawn. : D. Decreased the DMG of Bane - Deadly Catch. : E. Decreased the CD of Recall. VII. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed a bug in battlefield chat. Now the chats are displayed for 105 2. Fixed a bug where the words and visual effect won't be correctly displayed in Hero. 3. Fixed the black screen bug when additional resources are not downloaded 4. Fixed a bug where newly registered players can see other modes when thety have not unlocked them. 5. Improved experience on some phones. 6. Fixed a bug where the sound will be played multiple times when buying heroes and skins. 7. Fixed a bug where multiple effects are displayed at the same time when sliding frequently. 8.Fixed a bug where the camera and movements doesn't match with the visual effect. 9. Fixed the display issue in public chat. 10. Fixed the bug where players may be not able to share to Facebook. 11. Fixed the bug that may occur when attacking too frequently and the sound won't be played as usual. 12. Fixed the bug that may cause unnatural flashing when opening S.A.B.E.R page. 13. Fixed the issue that may occur when using the skills of close-range heroes to attack multiple targets would trigger other effects. 14. Fixed a bug in tutorial. 15. Fixed a bug where some player may not receive the feedback for reporting. 16. Fixed the avatar bug of visitors in Profile. 17. Fixed the bug in the skill screen. 18. Fixed the bug in Achievements. 19. Fixed the font bug of Burmese and Thai for some player. Category:Patch Notes